Gift of love
by SandT4ever
Summary: Can a new teddybear fad help Sakura realize her true feelings for Tomoyo?


"The stew was delicious Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said as she stared at her best friend from across the table, anxious to see if her face would light up. She loved it when Sakura smiled. Those bright emerald-colored eyes always shone so brightly as if to rival the most beautiful sunrise. The most tempting lips imaginable parted in a way as to torture the dark haired angel and the perfectly styled hair that had captured Tomoyo from day one made complimenting Sakura her most favorite pastime.  
"Thank you Tomoyo, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Sakura flashed a perfect smile at Tomoyo causing her to let out a soft moan that was barley audible, but still noticed by Sakura. (Oh no not again Sakura thought to herself as she unconsciously admired Tomoyo's now scarlet face. Every time I smile at her she gets the same look I get when Yuki smiles at me or when Rika receives a smile from Mr. Terrada. It used to bother me but ever since Syaoran left for Hong Kong and Yuki fell for Toya I actually look forward to that face. Even in my dreams....)  
"Sakura are you okay?" Tomoyo said in a loud voice. (And I thought I was acting weird.) "Huh?" Sakura said snapping back to reality. "Oh yeah sure I'm fine!" She exclaimed as her face turned beet red.  
"If you say so..." (It always used to me that daydreamed while we were talking. So much has changed.) "So, want to help me clean up?" Said Sakura anxious to find a way out of her embarrassment.  
"I'd love to Sakura-chan." As they were gathering up the dishes Sakura asked Tomoyo how they should spend the rest of their evening. Tomoyo had invited Sakura over for the weekend. It was Friday and she knew Sakura would want to do something fun after the math test they just had. "I have a great idea. But let's finish these dishes first okay?" Tomoyo loved to feel Sakura's hand under the warm soapy water. "Okay." (With Sakura around even chores can become fun.) When the two finished the clean up Tomoyo took Sakura's hand in her own and led her upstairs to her room. Inside Sakura looked at what was strewn across her bed.  
"Sewing?" Sakura asked as she picked up some of the thread observing the different colors.  
"Yes, I thought we could finish our teddy bears tonight."  
"Hey that's a great idea!" Sakura started taking her half finished bear out of her backpack and Tomoyo started to her dresser to get hers. "But I didn't know you got a teddy bear kit Tomoyo."  
"I just got it today."  
Sakura sat down beside Tomoyo on her incredibly soft and comfortable bed and they both got to work. After Rika, who turned out to be a brilliant seamstress, showed them an very cute teddy bear that she had made by herself, all of the other girls rushed off to get sewing kits to make bears for themselves. Everyone except for Tomoyo. In fact it was Tomoyo who was actually responsible for the teddy bear craze. She said that if you were to give the person you loved a handmade teddy bear named after yourself then that person would always return your love. When Sakura asked if Tomoyo was going to buy a sewing kit and she said no, she had asked why. 'Because Sakura, I am happy when the one that I love is happy.' Sakura replayed their conversation in her mind.  
'Then you don't need the person you love to love you back?'  
'Of course I would be delighted to have their love returned. But... If the person I love is happy then that is enough for me to be happy.' (Tomoyo had such a lonesome expression that day.) Sakura was again lost in thought.  
"Sakura. Sakura!"  
"Huh?  
"Sakura are you alright?  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"You pricked yourself on your finger Sakura."  
"Really?" Sakura brought her hand up to look at it. A large drop of blood was forming at the tip of her finger. It was nothing serious but Tomoyo found it odd that Sakura wouldn't even notice stabbing herself with the thin needle. (She has been acting like this a lot lately. Tomoyo thought to herself. I wonder what she keeps thinking about.) "Here Sakura." Tomoyo said pressing a few tissues against the pinprick. She first soaked up the blood then after throwing those tissues away, she applied pressure to the wound with new tissues. (Tomoyo knows just how to care for me. She has always been there. I couldn't picture myself anywhere without her.) "There you go." Tomoyo smiled as she threw the tissues away.  
"Thanks Tomoyo, your the best." She smiled back melting her friend. "So... how is your bear coming along."  
Tomoyo managed to regain enough composure to reply. "Oh, I'm almost finished" She said picking it up. "I just have to finish sewing on this arm. What about yours?"  
"Well..." Sakura was having a bit more trouble than she expected. One of the ears was a little lopsided and one arm was not parallel with the other. The only things she felt satisfied with were the legs.  
"It looks fine Sakura. It just needs some touching up is all."  
"How do you know so much?"  
"I had Rika help me a little bit. She taught me some great pointers. She is really good at these sort of things."  
"Tomoyo! That's terrible!" Sakura exclaimed suddenly jumping up.  
"Huh? Why is that Sakura?"  
"Because Tomoyo. If you don't make the bear by yourself then you won't be able to give it to the one you love. It has to made by yourself remember?"  
"Yes, but I wasn't going to give it away anyway."  
"Really? Why?"  
"Because, I am happy by just knowing that the one I love is happy. I don't need anything else from them."  
"Right. I remember now Tomoyo."  
"Are you going to finish your bear Sakura? Its getting pretty late."  
"Yes." Sakura said suddenly inspired to finish her bear as soon as possible. "I want to finish it tonight."  
"Okay. I'm going to go change all right?"  
"Sure" She said going back to work.  
"You look so cute when you're sewing Sakura-chan." Tomoyo watched Sakura's hands work their magic on the teddy bear.  
"Hmm? What was that Tomoyo?" She said looking up.  
"Oh, nothing! I'm gonna go change now!" She said as she left to room in a hurry. (Tomoyo-chan looks so cute when she blushes.)  
When Tomoyo returned now dressed in her nightgown the first thing she noticed was that Sakura had finished her bear in record time. Sakura was hugging it close to herself when Tomoyo entered the room. The second thing she noticed was that Sakura was blushing furiously. Sakura tried hard to take her eyes off of the now pajama dressed Tomoyo but her efforts were futile.  
"You all right Sakura?"  
"I... Uh... Yeah. I'm fine." (Ohh! Just when I get the courage to give it to her she has to go and make herself even more dreamy.)  
"You sure? It looked like you wanted to say something."  
"Uh... Yeah here you go!" Sakura handed the bear to Tomoyo while turning even redder.  
"Thanks! Ill put them together on the dresser until you leave okay?" "Uhh... Sure..." (I don't think she understood I was trying to do.) "Hey Tomoyo?"  
"Your Teddy bear looks perfect Sakura. Even better than Rika-chan's." Tomoyo didn't notice Sakura turn, if possible, redder than before as she was positioning the two bears on her dresser. She placed them together so that there were facing each other staring into each others eyes.  
"I'm sorry I interrupted you Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said as she gave Sakura a smile. "Did you want to tell me something?"  
"Uhh... I was just going to ask if I could barrow something to wear." Sakura felt bad lying to Tomoyo but she looked so beautiful smiling at her in her gorgeous white-laced nightgown, that she couldn't bring herself to say what she wanted to say. That she loved...  
"Sakura!"  
"Huh? What did you just say?"  
"I said that I have something for you Sakura-chan." Tomoyo started walking to her dresser. "Really?" Sakura said, her eyes welling up with hopeful tears. "Yes. Here you go." Tomoyo handed a nightgown identical to her own to Sakura. "Oh... Thank you." (Why must you do this to me Tomoyo-chan?) "I'll go change now okay?"  
"Sure go ahead. I'm gonna go to bed now." Tomoyo began crawling under the covers. (I want her to feel as comfortable as possible. It might be awkward if we both go to sleep at once.)  
"Okay ill be right back." As she entered Tomoyo's bathroom Sakura began to think to herself. (Tomoyo must love me. I know it. She has always been there right by my side making a fool of herself just as I am doing now. I'll bet she has been through so much pain because I never realized her true feelings for me. Well, tonight I'll do it. I'm going to confess my love to her.) And with the same determination she used so many times before during the battles with the Clow cards, Sakura marched back to Tomoyo's room now dressed in Tomoyo's nightgown. As she opened the door ready to confront her love she was stopped dead in her tracks. (She is soooo beautiful.) Tomoyo sat on her knees flashing one of her best smiles at Sakura. Her long hair had an enveloping effect on Sakura and she felt herself getting lost in a sea of indescribable pleasure just by looking at Tomoyo's long and beautiful ocean of dark, black locks. Her stormy blue eyes had also captured her as she gazed into the two most beautiful gems in existance. Sakura now had become victim to Tomoyo's smile. Sakura melted in the doorway but still had enough consciousness left in her to respond to Tomoyo's call.  
"Sakura can you come here?"  
"Uh Huh..." Sakura stammered as she sat down next to Tomoyo. She didn't notice that one of the two teddy bears was missing from the dresser.  
"Sakura-chan... I've been looking forward to this for a long time. I know I said that it was enough for me to know that the one I love is happy. But it's not. I want nothing more in this world than that person's love. I want your love Sakura-chan. Please accept this. I... I love you Sakura-chan." When Tomoyo handed her teddy bear to the one she loved, Sakura felt her eyes well up in tears. She reached out and grabbed the bear, hugging it very close to her chest.  
"Oh Tomoyo-chan..." As she released the teddy bear she pulled the ribbon that made one of the bows in her hair out and, after grabbing a thick ballpoint pen from the nightstand, she wrote the word 'Tomoyo-chan' on it. Then she tied it around the bears neck and said "I love you too Tomoyo-chan." Both of the girls stared into each other's wet, teary eyes as they leaned closer, pressing their lips to each other's. 


End file.
